


Only a Phone Call Away

by vandevere



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandevere/pseuds/vandevere
Summary: Jack calls Adam to tell him the news...





	Only a Phone Call Away

"My boy! What brings you to call me at this time of day? It's nine in the morning here in Nuremberg. I know you're a night owl, but this is a bit extreme, even for you."

"Arthur Branch… He's left the DA's Office, for greener pastures. Running for Governor."

"Oh…So you're going crazy trying to break in the poor sap who's now sitting in the hot seat. You've never had trouble doing that before. Must be a real sob…Why are you laughing, Jack?"

"Sorry…Just before he left, Arthur said he had a surprise for me. And you're right. The Interim District DA  _is_  a sonofabitch. It's me."

"…"

"Adam..? You still here?"

"Oh…dear…There goes the neighborhood…"

"Very funny…"

"I suppose congratulations are in order. Maybe a life-jacket too…"

"Adam…What do I do? I'm…I…"

"You're just a wee bit frightened."

"Gee, Adam…As brilliant as ever…"

"And you're just as cocky, and arrogant, as ever."

"Which still doesn't help me."

"What do you want, Jack? A road map? Just try to remember you're wearing a different hat now, and let your Executive Assistant do his job. Speaking of which, who  _is_  your Executive Assistant?"

"Michael Cutter. He was just starting when you left."

"Think I remember him. Always had a baseball bat."

"It's in his office now."

"A bit of a hot-head, as I recall."

"The rough edges have been smoothed over."

"You  _hope_. I remember when Ben Stone left. I thought you had gotten rid of all  _your_  rough edges. Just goes to show you should  _never_ make assumptions."

"Hey…I did okay, Adam."

"You did…you did. But if my memories of Michael Cutter are anything to go by, I may be able to invoke the  _Parental Curse._ "

"I wasn't  _that_ bad, Adam. Was I?"

"The one good thing about losing my hair was that no one could see all the gray hairs you kept on giving me. Okay, all kidding aside, Jack. I know you've always detested politics. But that's what the DA's Office is. However, I think you'll make a fine District DA, should you ever decide to run for the office. Let Michael Cutter do his job. The  _big picture…_ That's your job from now on. And one more thing, Jack…"

"Yes, Adam?"

"I'm proud of you, my boy. Never forget that."


End file.
